The Prince and Her Princess
by digifreaks
Summary: Life wasn't a fairytale. And yet they kept playing the game of the prince and the princess, searching and pursing. A Chie/Yukiko fanfic. Shoujo-ai/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Atlus owns. This fic involves fem/fem, yuri, lesbian, however you say it in your country. So if you don't like it, the big red X is right at the left hand corner.

Contains game spoilers, both in-game and end-game.

* * *

No one really succeeded in the "Amagi Challenge" as far as Chie could remember. Heck, nobody could even succeed in making Yukiko remember their faces, or their names for that matter.

And that was what made the "Amagi Challenge" a challenge in the first place. Most boys would definitely need to muster the courage of their lives just to give the "Amagi Challenge" a try. Of course there will always be the more self-confident (or egoistic as Chie would put it) ones who would just cheekily walk up to Yukiko and ask her out for a date.

Like Yukiko would really agree to that, as Chie always rolled her eyes as Yukiko rejected every single one of them with disinterest.

The statistic of zero success rate at the Amagi Challenge did nothing to stop the persistent challengers, that sometimes Chie wonder if there were really that many boys in Yaosgami high school. Chie was annoyed naturally, but put up with it. After all, she was Yukiko's best friend. The Amagi Yukiko. That would have put her somewhat in the spotlight.

Being with Yukiko granted her the attention she needed. The attention she wanted. The attention she craved.

Ya, she was jealous of all the attention that Yukiko was getting. But she couldn't blame anyone, could she?

Amagi Yukiko was everything Satonaka Chie was not.

But that was before all the crazy things started happening in Inaba.

Murders. Shadows. Personas. Gods.

The past year had been a roller coaster ride for everyone in the Investigation team, dealing with their inner shadows, the unknown shadow world, multiple murderers and a goddess.

Not that it was all bad. They made friends and forged unbreakable bonds with each other, especially with their leader, Seta Souji.

The other good thing that came with it, was that during the number of Amagi Challenge challengers decreased drastically. Though Chie never really wondered why, but she was glad.

* * *

Ever since Souji left, the investigation team would meet weekly at Junes. Initially, it was just a desperate way to prevent the bonds, which they had forged so quickly in the past year, from dissolving just as quickly. None of them could truly bear to see the team break up and everyone going their own way

Not after all that had happened. It just seemed wrong.

It was just after school talk, where they talked about school, joking around, jabbing at each other and occasionally reminisced about the past year. But after a few sessions, it turned out better than anyone of them would have thought. It was just like the old days, having fun and laughter with each other. Of course it would never be the same without Souji around, but it was enough to continue having such a weekly small gathering. Even Teddie took time off from his "duties" in the Shadow world to join them. Yosuke and Chie both had once jokingly pointed out that he probably just had a craving for topsicles and decided to pop out of the television. Teddie never once missed one of the gatherings, topsicles or not.

Chie and Yukiko were just about to leave school and be on their way to Junes for another one of the gatherings when it happened.

"Hi, Satonaka-san! Oh, I just wanted to talk to Amagi-san. Do you mind?" Another challenger had stepped up to the challenge **AGAIN**.

And using the same old tactic **AGAIN**. MAN, you would have thought they would think of more original ideas.

Chie was a loud, outgoing and optimistic girl, who knew probably half the population in Yasogami high school. Knowing, however, is not the equivalent to befriending. She may sometimes be a little slow in realizing things and shoot her mouth without thinking through first, but she could very well differentiate between the two. Differentiate a friend from an acquaintance, or just another boy who wants to get closer to Yukiko through her.

Yep, the perfect stepping stone for all challengers.

And that was when Chie decided enough was enough.

No more stepping stone.

No more "Hi Satonaka-san! Oh I just wanted to talk to Amagi-san" nonsense.

No more trying to get to Yukiko through her.

No more irritating Yukiko or annoying her through her.

Chie let out a growl.

"YES! Yamazaki-san, I DO mind! And NO, Yukiko would not go out with you. Not today. Not tomorrow and not ever! Now scram, before I decide to Galantic Punt you half way across the world! C'mon, Yukiko let's get to Junes!" Chie puffed in annoyance and quickly grabbed a half-shocked Yukiko and half dragged her away from the school towards Junes.

* * *

_

"Snrk…." The person beside Chie let out a weird choking noise as Chie groaned. Yukiko's manic laughing fit again.

"Snrk, haha… OH CHIE! Haha… you…haha…you should have seen...haha…the look on your face haha… just now!Oh… Galantic Punt… haha…" Yukiko was doubling up with laughter as tears started escaping her eyes. Chie swore, she would never get used to Yukiko's manic laughter. The mystery of how Yukiko got that laughter was pretty much unsolvable, much more unsolvable than the murder incidents in Inaba.

Then again, that was the true Amagi Yukiko. The imperfect among the perfectness.

Not just the elegant, perfect little successor of the Amagi Inn.

Not the Amagi Yukiko of the "Amagi Challenge"

Just the Amagi Yukiko, best friend of Satonaka Chie.

"Yes, yes, Yukiko, c'mon, we're going to be late!" Chie sighed as she held onto Yukiko to prevent her from tripping during one of her laughing fits.

By the time Chie and Yukiko had made it to the Junes food court, the rest of the team was already there.

"HI Chie-chan, Yuki-chan!!!" Teddie jumped up in his bear suit at the sight of them entering the food court.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?!" Yosuke was already tapping his foot impatiently.

"Argh, something cropped up along the way. Sorry guys!" Chie apologized as both of them took their seats.

"You must have stopped by the DVD shop to look at the new kung-fu movies again, Satonaka! " Yosuke accused.

"I did not and stop complaining! We were just a few minutes late! Another word and I swear I'll Galantic Punt you!"

Crap. Chie grimaced as she realized what she said. Yukiko had started to let out the weird choking noise again.

"Er, what's wrong with Amagi-senpai?" Kanji scratched his head cluelessly. The whole team was just staring at the laughning Yukiko then at Chie.

"Oh…haha…that…one of her laughing fits. Again." Chie tried to laugh it off. Honestly, she could not find anything funny about trying to Galantic Punt somebody.

"Snrk…haha… oh, you guys should have haha…seen Chie just now… haha…She haha…threathened to haha…oh…I can't haha…continue… haha…too funny haha…" Yukiko explained between fits of laughter as Chie nearly face-palmed.

"Yukiko, it's ok, just calm down. I'll explain things." Chie ran her palm down Yukiko's back, trying to calm the laughing girl down. Yukiko was definitely going to faint from laughing if she continued any longer.

"But don't you think you were overreacting, Satonaka?" Yosuke pointed out as Yukiko finally calmed down and regained her composure.

"Huh?!"

"I mean it's not like it's the first day the Amagi Challenge is there. Heck I tried my luck at it once just for fun, and you didn't even snap at me then." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Er… well…that… it was just getting annoying, that's all! I mean SERIOUSLY there have been way too many challengers lately!" Chie retorted back. Well it was partially true. The Amagi Challenge had always been annoying to Chie. But she lied about the challengers increasing recently. It was probably the same as before the Inaba murders happened.

It was just that it annoyed the hell out of her that it always had to be disturbed whenever she wanted to spend more time with Yukiko.

"_Ah, you're getting possessive again, Chie-chan~~~ "_

"_Shut up. Don't need you to tell me that."_

Chie scowled at the tiny voice at the back of her head. Of all times, her shadow just decided to voice out its little own opinion.

Accepting one's shadow didn't really mean you would have to like it. As long as you learnt how to co-exist with it, it would be fine. And most of the time Chie had little trouble in that department. Until it sometimes decided to remind her of something that she didn't really want anyone to ever see or know about, especially Yukiko.

* * *

A/N: Haven't written a fanfic in what, 5-6 years? I can't even remember how to write disclaimers. And it took Persona 4 and the adorable pairing of the prince and the princess to get me started. Well, add a whole ton of fanfics in badbathhouse that really got me started and my plot bunnies and muses coming in. The first few chapters might be a little raw, since I still haven't gotten used to writting fanfics instead of essays.

This fic is tribute to the wonderful Chie/Yukiko fanfic writers out there, especially V-san. I've been reading your Cures fic, but not commenting since I forgot my account password, and I simply refused to sign up for one (ok I was lazy), so I hope this would make up for the lack of comments.

I know my fic may not match up to some wonderful fics out there, but still hope that you guys enjoy it.

Comments, reviews, preferably no flames (but if you must, go ahead) are welcomed. Plot suggestions are welcome, though I've already got the major plots out there and a draft of the whole story, including some one-shot drabbles. May stretch up to more than ten chapters, depending on how my inspirations are getting to me. I'll stick to weekly updates, but no gurantees, writer's block is really hell.

Best regards,  
digi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

"Hey, hey, what is the Amagi Challenge?!! Is it the one whereby people line up to **score** with Yuki-chan?! Can I have a turn too?!!!" Teddie asked excitedly.

Yukiko's face darkened at a certain word and reached suspiciously for something hidden in her sleeve. Yosuke knew that Yukiko still carried that particular shadow-killing fan around, but he really didn't want to know why. At least not today.

He had to steer the topic in another direction to dispel Yukiko's urge to silence the blonde shadow-human who really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh well, why do you think the challengers increased?!" He could have slapped himself in the face the moment the words left his mouth.

…GREAT…Now why DIDN'T he keep his own mouth shut.

Teddie, you're so going to owe me one!

Yukiko visibly stiffened and Chie sent a "You're going to be hurt REAL bad, Hanamura" glare at his direction.

"I mean, well no one has succeeded yet and we could all help think of a way to stop the Amagi Challenge once and for all, right?!" He smiled nervously, trying to diffuse the situation. He was sure he could be left off the hook if he apologised sincerely to Yukiko, but apologies simply didn't work on Chie.

Not even sincere ones.

And Chie was already cracking her knuckles, with a **VERY **dangerous glint in her eye.

He could almost feel his manhood tremble with fear.

* * *

"Naoto! Any ideas?!" Yosuke quickly shifted the attention towards the silent as usual detective prince.

"Huh?! Why me?!" Naoto looked up visibly surprised. She had no interest in the topic whatsoever, even if she had heard of the so-called "Amagi Challenge" rumours in school. It seemed to be popular among the guys. She even had classmates asking her if she wanted to give it a try when her true gender was unexposed.

"Because you're a detective, aren't you?! They solve problems, right?"

"Hanamura-senpai, for the last time, detectives solve MYSTERIES not problems! The Amagi Challenge is neither a mystery nor a case. And I do not see it as a problem to me. Regretfully, I do not see how I can render my services."

"Oh, so the great-oh detective prince can't solve a small problem. Well that can't be helped, afterall you're STILL just a kid."

"…"

What was it with Hanamura-snepai knowing the right buttons to push to get Naoto all riled up and saying things she would regret later!

"For the last time, I AM not just a kid! Statistically speaking, a zero success rate would put people off from trying anything. The only explanation for the suggested increase in the number of…challengers, is that the success rate is non-zero, which disproves the original assumption." Naoto pulled at her hat satisfactorily as she completed her analysis of the situation.

A moment of silence followed as the rest stared at Naoto dumbfoundedly.

"What?" Naoto could feel her cheeks burning under the scrutiny as she pulled her hat lower to hide them from sight. Even after accepting her shadow and all things that happened, she was still very much uncomfortable being in the spotlight for a prolonged amount of time.

"Erm, Naoto-kun… could you try that again? In English this time?" Naoto sighed at Rise's request. It was obvious none of them understood her full analysis earlier on.

"What I'm saying is that. It may not be that nobody succeeded at the Amagi Challenge. That is probably the reason why there are more challengers trying their luck at it. They believe that at least one person had succeeded. After all, if one can succeed, what's there to stop another from succeeding? Of course, we'll need to ask Amagi-senpai to verify this. Amagi-senpai?"

"Erm… I don't think so… Was there one, Chie?" Yukiko frowned and asked Chie. She didn't really bother with the Amagi Challenge, since she didn't like it in the first place and found it a nuisance. Though she always wondered why and how Chie managed to keep a record of the names and faces who had tried, once, twice or even thrice. All of them looked and sounded the same to her, which was probably why she forgot about them in five seconds or so.

"What?! NO! No way! Uh-uh! No one! Not even over my dead body!" Chie exclaimed indignantly, jumping up from her seat.

No way, there was absolutely no way anyone could have gotten a date off Yukiko, without her knowing!

Anyone who wanted a date off Yukiko would definitely have to go through her!

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Satonaka. Ok, ok we get it. No one succeeded, ok?! Sheesh. You're really overreacting today." Yosuke tried desperately to calm Chie down as people were already looking at the commotion. His father would seriously chase them out of here and forbid them from having any more meetings if it caused enough racket. Not to mention, his salary would definitely be deducted and there went his plans for his bike.

"Does that mean Nao-chan's wrong? Oh this is exciting!!! Figuring out who is the mystery person who got to score with Yuki-chan!!"

"I've already said that's no such PERSON!!" Chie protested through gritted teeth as Yukiko let out an uncharacteristic low growl.

Teddie was an inch closer to being the latest shadow victim under Yukiko's fan.

"Or…maybe people were misled to believe that Amagi-senpai was dating someone?!"

"As absurd as it may sound, Kujikawa…I mean Rise-chan may be right." Naoto gulped as she noticed the devilish grin already forming on Rise's face. She knew Rise had realised something that none of them did and she was planning to use that information well. Naoto silently prayed for whoever Rise was planning to direct her devil antics towards.

Rise had a knack of obtaining excellent blackmail material about others and used it well to manipulate or somehow "persuade" the other party to do as she wanted. Naoto once had a linger suspicion that Himeko, Rise's persona, had something to do with it. But seeing that personas can only be used in the Shadow world, Naoto immediately threw that into the trash bin. Later on, she simply attributed it to Rise's uncanny observant skills.

Unknown to many who only saw Rise as Risette or just another bimbotic idol, she was perceptive especially when it comes down to the psychological well-beings of those around her. Something that Naoto admired and admittedly lack in.

The detective prince was observant, much more than anyone in the team, but that was limited to investigation cases. Outside of that area, she pretty much didn't know what to do with the emotions and feelings of those around her. She had no need of any interpersonal skills outside the scope of the job.

Until now. Until she had made friends.

"What?! Who?!" Chie asked agitatedly. As far as she was remembered, Yukiko didn't go on any dates that she didn't know of. She was too busy racking her brains trying to figure out what she missed out to notice Yukiko fidget uncomfortably beside her.

"Well, the person would have to be around for the past few months, until recently." Rise continued on, trying to keep everyone in suspense, even though quite a few of them already knew the answer.

"OH! You're talking about Seta-senpai, aren't you?" Surprisingly it was Kanji, the most clueless of them, who spelled it out for Chie.

* * *

"Huh?! Souji-kun?! _OH_…Souji-kun..."

Now that she thought about it. It **DID **make sense. The number of challengers did decrease when Souji was around. And Yukiko would often disappear after school. With Souji, as Chie found out much later on.

To be honest, it was quite a blow to Chie when she found out that Yukiko was spending more time with Souji than with her. She even felt a pang of jealousy towards Souji, though she blamed it on her possessive shadow.

After all, even best friends needed a little bit of space from each other once in a while, right? Besides Souji was a good guy. It was natural that both of them would get together, since both of them are really just perfect in their own little ways.

"_Blaming it on poor me again, huh? What a convenient way to run away from your little problems, Chie-chan."_

Chie ignored her shadow's taunting and turned her attention back to the table.

"So, Amagi-senpai, didn't know Senpai was your type? But I'm not going to give him up just because you're my senpai!"

"Er… it's…really… not like that between me and Souji-kun.." Yukiko fidgeted in her seat as she grew a little red at Rise's comment.

Chie didn't really know what to say to try to get Yukiko less embarrassed about the situation. So she tried the next best thing she had always did, say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh…haha… Yukiko, you could have told me, you know. I wouldn't have objected. I mean, well, it's Souji-kun. He's a really good catch!" Chie grinned and clapped her hand on Yukiko's shoulder.

Apparently, this made things worse.

Yukiko shrugged off Chie's hand, leaving Chie dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that I'm needed at the inn urgently this afternoon. I have to go." Yukiko kept her head down as she immediately stood up from her seat and left the table.

"Huh? Inn?" Chie stared at the leaving Yukiko as her brain worked overtime to try to process the information from Yukiko's odd reaction to her abrupt departure.

Yukiko didn't have any inn duties today. She made sure of that before the whole team arranged the gathering today. And it really wasn't like Yukiko to forget important duties like that.

Something must be wrong.

"Hey, Yukiko?! Wait up!" Chie didn't bother throwing down any farewells before hopping from her chair and chasing after Yukiko.

"…That was abrupt." Yosuke broke the brief silence as they stared at the exit of the food court. Yukiko and Chie were already out of sight.

"Yuki-chan looked really upset."

"…I think I might have hit more than just a nerve there." Rise mumbled with a little guilt. She had only wanted to tease Yukiko a little and hopefully get her secret wonderful plan in action soon.

Naoto pulled down her hat and sighed before sending a slight disapproving look towards Rise.

So much for Rise's wonderful plan.

* * *

A/N: Updated sooner than I thought. Got a more work done I expected during the weekend. I tried playing with almost everyone's POV,but I think it would be too draggy to try out everyone's, so I just picked some. Naoto's one was really hard to nail down, hopefully she isn't too OOC. Still trying to get back to the hang of writing. Still raw. Somehow the fic looked better on Word than in the preview window, must be the width of the doc. Yes I type my disclaimer and A/N in the preview window. As for what is Rise's wonderful plan. I'm not sure yet, so don't expect too much, since I might forget about it as I go on. -_-

Note, I played the undubbed version of P4, so it was in Japanese voice-acting and I opted to use their last names when the juniors are addressing the seniors, which is acutually the correct way. And the seniors call each other by their last names too, except when they call Souji. But I'll only use these during conversations, if not it'll get way too confusing in POV mode.

So Yosuke = Hanamura/Hanamura-senpai. Chie = Satonaka/Satonaka-senpai. Yukiko = Amagi/Amagi-senpai. Souji = Souji-kun/Souji-senpai

And Next on The Prince and Her Princess : ... author doesn't know yet since it's not even started...

Ok, enough with the dry jokes (haha.). Thanks for the review, V-san, glad to know you're enjoying it (I think). I'll go by now and give you your 30th review. hurhur.  
Oh and thanks for favouriting whoever you are(Hotmail said so). haha.

By the way, this is EPIC. More Yosuke-centric, actually, but that was what made it epic. Still a fantastic Chie/Yukiko fill. (No, not written by me, but looking at the comments, you'll probably guess who I am.)  
http:// badbadbathhouse. livejournal. com/1225. html? thread=4656073#t4656073  
[Remove spaces in between the dots/fullstops.]

Best Regards.  
digi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

Satonaka Chie rarely complained about her height. Being a little on the shorter side meant that she had less bone mass and much lighter and more agile. This was perfect for her fighting style, which often involved her performing gravity-defying kung-fu kicks. She would definitely be tangled up if she had longer legs.

This was one of the rare times she really cursed at her height. Yukiko wasn't in sight anymore by the time she had hurriedly rushed out of the food court. Yukiko probably ran all the way out of the food court. With the height advantage (6cm was still a pretty big advantage) Chie probably would have to run pretty hard to catch up with Yukiko before she slipped and hid into the inn.

But first she had to figure why Yukiko was so upset in the first place. She figured she would be the one who was more upset. She was Yukiko's best friend and she didn't find out that she was dating Souji (another good friend) until today.

She had actually wondered about both of them for a while but she never really asked Yukiko. She just didn't feel like asking.

She thought Yukiko would tell her eventually.

But Yukiko didn't.

That really did hurt her feelings. But she figured that it was probably because Yukiko was too embarrassed to tell her, since she herself did have a passing crush on Souji as well. But that was as fleeting as the crush on Takeru. (She eventually blamed her hormones for crushing that pathetic coward)

But well, she figured everyone in the team loved Souji a little, she could have swore three weeks of steak that Yosuke would hit on Souji everytime he passed by Junes. Souji was just the kind of person whom everyone liked to be around, understanding, full of empathy and knowing exactly what to say to make one feel better. More so, if he had seen the worst part of you and still accepted you as a friend. It was hard not to get attached to a person like that.

But now that Souji was out of town. It would be ----

OH! Souji left town! Chie could have facepalmed right there and then! What was she thinking when she said Souji was a good catch!

Souji left town, and if they had been dating, they might have broken up (No way, nobody in the right mind would break up with Yukiko.). Even if they hadn't, she would have reminded Yukiko of that fact. That must have hurt Yukiko a lot.

She hated to be away from Yukiko for a prolonged amount of time, especially so after the castle incident. And that was just being Yukiko's best friend. It would have hurt Yukiko's feelings much more especially when she was a more delicate girl than Chie would ever be.

Great, Satonaka Chie, you and your great big mouth.

She had to catch up quickly with Yukiko and apologised for unintentionally hurting her.

Chie thanked whatever god there was left, including the fox at the shrine, for her speed as she spotted a familiar red cardigan a distance away.

* * *

"Hey Yukiko! Hey wait up!" Chie frowned as Yukiko picked up speed upon hearing her voice.

Oh boy, Yukiko was really angry at her. She couldn't remember when the last time Yukiko got angry at her. Come to think of it, Yukiko never really got angry at her. She didn't remember being mad at Yukiko either. Sure they had little tiffs and fights, but everything was forgotten and forgiven after an hour later.

They were probably the world's best pair of best friends you would ever find.

Great. First great big fight between the world's best pair of best friends, because of your stupid big mouth, Chie.

She had to apologise. Sincere apologies always worked on Yukiko. Yukiko would forgive her. Yukiko had to forgive her. She didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if Yukiko didn't forgive her and refused to talk to her. Just the thought of it made her feel a little more suffocated.

Yukiko could never outrun her, as she closed in on the red target and reached out and grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping Yukiko. Both of them were out of breath and panting as Chie took a deep breath to calm her system and catch her breath

"Yukiko…ha…ha… Look I'm really… sorry" Chie trailed off as she saw Yukiko's face.

Yukiko was crying.

"Sorry…Oh my god, I'm really sorry, Yukiko. Am I hurting you?!" Chie quickly released Yukiko's wrist, afraid that she might have grabbed it too hard just now.

Yukiko was still crying.

Oh crap! She made Yukiko cry.

She made Yukiko cry. She made Yukiko cry. She made Yukiko cry. She made Yukiko cry..

That was the only thought that ran through Chie's brain there and then. She made Yukiko cry! Her brain was hurling a whole truckload of curses at herself for making Yukiko cry.

She never made Yukiko cry.

Ok, maybe that one time when she fell from the tree and broke her arm when she was trying to rescue the cat that Yukiko liked so much.

Or when she jumped into the river to save Muku during that rainy day when it got lost and ended up with a severe flu and was in bed for the next three days.

Chie panicked as always whenever Yukiko cried. She didn't know what to do. She hated herself for making Yukiko cry. That made her feel like crying too as she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes stinging.

Stupid Chie. Stupid Chie. Stop it, you have to stop Yukiko from crying.

"I'm really sorry, Yukiko, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Please stop crying. Oh crap, I'm going to start crying too!!!" Chie stepped forward and pulled Yukiko into a hug, Hugs always worked. Yukiko loved hugs.

It would be alright, Chie thought herself as she hugged Yukiko tight, desperately trying to keep herself from crying as well.

Yukiko stopped trembling and her sobbing stopped after a while. Chie sighed with relief as Yukiko stopped crying.

It was alright. Yukiko probably forgave ---

The next moment, she found herself sitting on the floor dumbfounded, as Yukiko pushed Chie away with a little too much force and started running in the direction of the inn.

This time Chie didn't give chase.

She just sat there crying, as she felt something shatter inside of her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. Got caught up in a few design projects. Annoying when you can't get the inspiration you want and all things end up not looking the way you want it. And with a deadline over my head. Deadline's over, so finally some time to post this up. Chapter 4 will follow shortly, after I do some minor editing.

A shorter one compared to the previous two chapters. Probably cause my plot bunnies decided to bail on me. The next few chapters are probably going to be alternating between Chie and Yukiko's POV, so expect shorter chapters, but hopefully faster updates(??). Going to try to incorprate more shadow interactions in future chapters, I think they are pretty fun(funny too) to write, and it would a rather important concept in future chapters as well. Though I'm still trying to get the hang of writing both Chie's and Yukiko's shadows. A/N is starting to sound like personal after-writing ramblings/reflections, instead of just notes.

For the record, Muku's the dog that Chie and Yukiko own together. Yep, the one which was fat and drools whenever Yukiko goes over to Chie's house. Bad dog.

Ok time for some acknowledgments, first of all, P4 Official guidebook (Japanese), been looking through it a lot to get some official information for Chie and Yukiko, that's where the height came in. It's useful too, to jolt my memories of how they looked like and reacted in the game, to try to stay as in character as possible. I work on images, so it worked well in picturing things before putting it in words that flow.

Secondly. Website, where I got some in-game scripts from, helps to jolt memories and hunt for information. Have no idea who owned the website, but thanks for Muku (if you're reading).

http: //www .rejectedidealism .net/persona/Chie_parsed .txt  
[Remove spaces in between the dots/fullstops.]

See when you start shipping a pairing and reading the stuff in that website, you would have the tendency to think that it's so cannon. It really is, to me. ha. Just like Seta/Hana.

Best Regards,  
digi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

A lone figure sat in the pavilion at the Samegawa flood plain. With long-well groomed black hair, the figure was clad in a traditional pink kimono. The air of elegance around her helped the run-down pavilion regain some of its former glory when it was first built.

Very much like a princess admiring the scenery in the pavilion in ancient times.

The surreal scene was only broken by the unladylike sigh emitted by the said princess.

Amgai Yukiko, the successor to the Amagi Inn, had a habit of detouring on her errands out of the inn whenever there was something on her mind.

Today was no different when her mind couldn't stay off a certain short-haired brunette since yesterday. Yesterday was really a roller-coaster ride for her.

It started out fine, in fact it was pretty much one of the better days that Yukiko had, considering all the events in the past year. She was pretty touched and delighted that Chie had gotten so angry over the latest challenger. Yamasangi-kun, was it? Or Hamazaki-kun?

It didn't really matter actually, she was glad that Chie cared enough for her. She smiled a little fondly at Chie's "Galantic Punt " speech. Chie was just so funny at times. Seriously, how many people in Inaba would actually know what a Galantic Punt was?! Then again, if they knew what a Galantic Punt was, Yukiko was sure that it would have really solved the problem of the Amagi Challenge.

The Amagi Challenge.

Yukiko uncharacteristically scowled at the thought it. She really detested it. It wasn't as if she wanted it in the first place. Somehow it just popped up in her life all of a sudden and has brought nothing but trouble to her.

It was also the turning point for yesterday. The day simply took the turn for the worse when the topic of the Amagi Challenge came up. Then somehow it had to end up with the mentioning of Souji. Then it led to everyone thinking that they dated.

Even Chie.

Her prince.

She smiled at the nickname. Chie and her would still use every now and then. It reminded her of her castle and it was embarrassing, but at the same time, it often stirred up a warm feeling in her chest. After all, it was there that both of them faced their shadows and sorted things out with each other.

They had been best friends for as long as she could remember. However, ever since high school, she could sense an invisible wall pushing them further and further apart and none of them knew what to do with it. On the surface they seemed best friends, but there were times when they just seemed like strangers to each other.

Confronting their own shadows, baring it out to each other broke down the invisible wall as they went back to the status of being best friends.

Of course, they had the help of Seta Souji, who with his amazing choice of words and actions, made them realise what were precious to them and allowed them to face their true feelings.

Yukiko smiled at the thought of the grey-haird boy who had changed their lives so much over the past year.

* * *

To say that she wasn't attracted to the boy initially would be a lie. He was the perfect person she was looking for to bring her out of Inaba. A boy from the city and was not going to stay in Inaba permanently unlike Yosuke the Junes Prince. He had the means and ways to bring her out of Inaba.

He was also the only guy that she had been so close to after so many years. It wasn't a secret that she had little friends, partly due to her background, but mostly due to her introverted nature. Chie was her longest and possibly only friend for a very long time.

When she realised that she hadn't really wanted to leave Inaba, but was just trying to run away from her problems, responsibilities and fears, she realised that Souji wasn't her real prince.

Souji was still a prince in all aspects, but he just wasn't the destined prince for her.

He was just a prince on his way to save his destined princess, who happened to stop by and in all his princely gracious ways, decided to help her along the way.

He had taught her not to run away from her problems and face up to her fears.

And yet here she was, running away from her problems and fears, wishing that someone would come along and solve all her problems for her with a swish of his sword.

Not that she never depended on anyone else, it was just that she couldn't find anyone else to depend on right now.

The person she usually depended on was now the source of her problems.

Satonaka Chie.

She realised much more than just her true feelings towards the inheritance of Amagi Inn and Souji Seta.

She realised she had fallen in love with her best friend.

* * *

As cliché as it sounded, yes, she did somehow manage to fall in love with her best friend.

And no, she didn't know how or when it started.

Maybe it was when she found Chie waiting for her outside the inn the day she returned to school after her kidnapping. Chie would still be there the next day. And the day after the next day. It continued on, even up till now.

Or maybe it was when no matter where they were in the shadow world; she always managed to catch a glimpse of green and yellow, never beyond an arm's length apart from her.

Or maybe it was when green and yellow became her favourite colours. (Red would always remain as her most favourite colour.)

Maybe it was that one night, when she woke up from her dream, heart pounding in the chest, when she realised the prince who had kissed her and rescued her from her eternal sleep, was a certain short-haired brunette clad in green and yellow armour.

It was then she started noticing things she never noticed before whenever Chie was around her.

How her heart always skipped a few beats faster whenever Chie enveloped her with one of her warm hugs.

How her face would always flush a little whenever Chie intertwined their fingers together.

How she couldn't help but smile at the cuteness whenever Chie frowned and pouted at a particular maths question during one of their many study sessions.

How she would be in her room, beside her phone, at 10pm sharp every night whenever Chie called for their nightly phone chats.

How her day would just brighten up whenever Chie had that brilliant sunshine smile of hers plastered on her face.

How her thoughts would always revolve around Chie whenever she saw something green or yellow.

How the world always seemed a little smaller, a little colder and a little greyer whenever Chie wasn't by her side.

It was really amazing how Chie had managed to come into her life and seal a permanent place in her heart without her realising now. Maybe it was because she was too distracted by other issues previously on her mind.

No matter what it was, after the crazy events yesterday, Yukiko once again realised that she was hoplessly in love with Chie.

* * *

A/N: I had the draft of this written quite some time ago, and as mentioned before, certain projects got me sidetracked. Well, money rules in this world of ours. So I apologise for the huge delay in updates despite promising (or attempting to) weekly updates. I can't really remember what inspired me to write this chapter in this way. But I kinda like Yukiko's POV, even though I tend to be able to write Chie's POV much better and faster.

But thank god for good music. Mizuki Nana, I love you. Listening to Ray of Change certainly made writing this fic much faster. Since I can't ignore the fact that the game allows you to get Yukiko and/or Chie as girlfriends, might as well write it in. I liked Souji as a character in the game, and decided to explore Yukiko's dungeon dialouge with Chie (link is in Chapter 3), on true friendship between males and females.

Time to get started on Chapter 5, before any other projects decide to plonk itself on me. Reviews, comments, suggestions are again greatly welcomed and appreicated.  
It would most likely still be Yukiko's POV next.

Best Regards,  
digi.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

Yukiko sighed for the umpteenth time as she stared glumly at the gray and rainy scene outside of the pavilion. With all her thoughts revolving around her feelings for Chie, she failed to realise that it had already started raining.

It was sunny when she set off, rendering no use for an umbrella, which meant she was stuck in the pavilion till the rain stopped.

The weather certainly wasn't helping her mood get better.

She was behaving like a lovestruck teen.

Ok, she was a lovestruck teen.

A lovestruck teen who fell in love with her best friend, and in a dilemma between confessing to her best friend and possibly ruining their friendship or just hiding her true feelings and pretending to be best friends.

It really sounded like something out of those romance novels that she had bought from the Yomeinaido Bookstore. It all seemed so simple in those books, she would confess and the said best friend would amazingly reciprocate her feelings and they end up together, happily ever after.

But it wasn't that simple in reality, was it?

It wasn't that if she confessed, it would totally ruin their friendship. No, after all that they had been through, she was confident enough that their friendship would stay intact and probably just as strong even if Chie did reject her. Sure they would feel awkward for a while, but Chie being her usual self, would find some way for them to be back together just like old times. She was sure of that.

Maybe there was the anxiety and fear of being rejected which stopped her from confessing.

But that wasn't really the reason behind her being so frustrated over confessing or not.

It wasn't so much so that she didn't want to confess. She just couldn't confess.

Not when it meant disappointing and hurting those she held precious to her heart.

Things were just going to get more complicated and depressing, Yukiko thought as she clenched at her kimono.

Yesterday was yet another example everything spinning out of control. She knew she was being too harsh on Chie, who was only trying to make her feel better.

But she just couldn't help but feel angry and hurt at the thought of Chie actually thinking that she and Souji were dating.

Chie was her best friend, if others couldn't see past the misunderstanding, she was sure Chie could.

No, she had hoped Chie would.

It was her fault for having such unrealistic expectations on Chie.

With a determined nod, she decided that she needed to apologise to Chie for her behaviour. The inn was way too busy this weekend for her to drop by Chie's place. A phone apology would be enough for Chie but it definitely wasn't sincere enough by Yukiko's standards.

She didn't like to drag things but it looked like she would have to wait for school on Monday to seek out Chie and apologise.

Yukiko shivered a little and hugged herself, as a strong wind blew across the flood plain and into the pavilion.

The sky only seemed to be getting darker and there was no sign of the rain stopping anytime soon.

Where was the prince when she really needed one?

Yukiko thought sarcastically, when she felt a sudden warmth around her shoulder as she looked up in surprise.

"You're going to get a cold if you don't put on something thicker, you know."

"Chie…"

* * *

A/N: This is a short one, but fear not. I'm not going just put up a 700+ words chapter, and not update for another week or so. Chapter 6 is coming soon, after some editing of course.

It's supposed to be the proper ending of Chapter 4, I thought of just editing Chapter 4, but figured it would be weird for those who have read it already and would need to read it again. So I posted it as a new chapter. Got this inspiration all of a sudden, hence the awakward short chapter. Forgive me if it ruins the story somehow.

Time to get onto Chapter 6.

Best Regards,  
digi.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

Chie didn't really know whether she should curse at herself for taking a detour home or whoever up there who was making it rain that heavily.

She hadn't planned on leaving home that day, but she had to return the due rental DVDs, since she didn't have enough pocket money left to pay the fines (after all the steak she had consumed over the past weeks). She hadn't intended to wander around town either, but yesterday was a horrid day for her, so she decided to take a walk to think things through.

Then all of a sudden it started raining. She still got a little wet before her green umbrella was open to shield her from the rain. It was probably a sign that she should go home, but she would just mope around at home anyway.

Think, Satonaka Chie, think!

Argh, thinking wasn't really her speciality, fighting was. She would be happy to fight a few more Izanamis (ok, maybe not) than thinking about things, especially when it involved Yukiko. Thinking caused her a bigger headache than when she was knocked down and dizzy.

She didn't exactly recall how she got home yesterday, but she had been in a foul mood since then. But she had spent the whole night thinking and she came to two conclusions.

There was definitely something that really upset Yukiko yesterday. But that didn't rule out the possibility of Yukiko being really angry at her, she thought grimly.

Despite what she said, she really didn't like the idea of Souji and Yukiko dating.

The idea of Souji and Yukiko dating upset her more than so thought. She knew she was getting possessive again. That was probably the reason she missed up on her night telephone calls to Yukiko. She couldn't really sincerely comfort Yukiko about Souji, when she couldn't bring herself to even like the idea. But if Yukiko really really really really loved Souji, she guessed she could convince herself to accept it.

There was nothing wrong with Souji really. He was a nice guy, and truth be told, she rather him than Yosuke or Kanji, she grimaced at the thought of the latter two.

Not that there was anything wrong with the three of them, after all that they had been through, she knew the three of them were nice guys who knew how to treat a girl right, though one or two of them may occasionally get on her nerves.

It was just that Yukiko didn't have any male friends before this. And she just couldn't stand the thought of Yukiko being…intimate with another guy.

It just seemed wrong, she frowned as something tugged insistently at her chest (initially, she thought it was her bra but she was disappointed to find out that she didn't suddenly grow a cup bigger).

"_You just want to be needed, don't you? Oh you're just so me. " _

Chie growled as she felt her shadow smirking at her at the back of her mind. But she knew enough of herself and her shadow that that was the truth.

She just couldn't bear Yukiko being together with another person and leaving her behind.

Where would the prince be if the princess didn't need one anymore?

* * *

Chie knew it was wrong for her get all possessive over Yukiko all over again, especially when they had just sorted that problem barely a year ago. It wasn't that Yukiko belonged to her, though she suspected somewhere along the lines, her shadow wanted that to happen. Thankfully she swatted those thoughts away before it materialised into anything traumatic.

She should probably apologise to Yukiko both for upsetting her and being possessive over her again, though Yukiko probably didn't know Chie still harboured those thoughts. But they had promised to be frank with each other since the castle incident and Chie was determined to keep to her words.

Chie had actually considered dropping by the inn today to apologise to Yukiko and find out what was really upsetting her. But weekends were always the busiest periods for the inn and she was sure that Yukiko would be really busy.

Although, she was sure Yukiko would still make time for her if she really wanted to talk.

Yukiko always did.

That was exactly why Chie decided against it, not wanting to disturb Yukiko, especially not after she had upset Yukiko so much yesterday.

But she was sure that it was more than the whole Souji thing that had upset Yukiko.

…Well, ok, she hoped it was more than just the whole Souji thing…

Some best friend she was huh.

Chie would have kicked herself hard if it didn't hurt as much she knew it would. She knew enough from Yosuke's reaction from her kicks, that her kicks hurt more than just a bunch of Shadows.

But still, she was Yukiko's best friend, she would figure it out eventually. There was just something about Yukiko's attitude yesterday when she left the table abruptly and on the way back to the inn.

…On the way back to the inn.

Chie didn't really want to think about it not when it hurt so much at just the memory of it. She gripped her umbrella a little tighter, in an attempt to stop dull pain that was spreading from her chest to the rest of her body.

She looked up and realised she was walking in the direction of the Samegawa Flood Plains.

She wondered why she had gone to the flood plains. It was raining too heavily for anyone to be out in the flood plains, not even for fishing. Well, it was still a great place to reminisce about the happy times in the past.

When they were younger, Chie would sneak Yukiko out of the inn during weekends to play by the flood plains. They had loads of fun at the plains, playing all sorts of games they could imagine and running around like a lot of crazy kids do at their age.

But what she really enjoyed playing the most was "The Prince and Her Princess", where she got to be the prince who had to save the beautiful Yukiko princess from the imaginary evil dragon.

Those were great days when they didn't have to worry about anything at all.

No weird shadows. No urge to have a control over Yukiko's life. No over-possessiveness.

Just a Prince and her Princess. Living out their plain, simple and happy fairytale.

Chie grinned widely at the memories she wandered around the flood plains. She recalled that Yukiko would sometimes come here and sit by the pavilion whenever she was upset, though she didn't know what it was about the flood plains that appealed to Yukiko.

And in her heart, she harboured a tiny hope that maybe, just maybe that she would meet Yukiko here.

Her heart nearly stopped as she neared the pavilion, when a familiar black-haired figure in a pink kimono drifted into her sight.

She stood there dumbfounded for a while staring at the sight in front of her.

Yukiko was as elegant as ever, sitting with a perfect posture, staring out at the rain.

If not for the sound of the rain splattering around her and the cold wind blowing against her jacket, she would have thought she was looking at a portrait of Yukiko.

But this Yukiko was a stranger to her. Just like the strange, black haired girl, she found at the flood plain one rainy day, crying while cuddling the tiny puppy in her arms.

It was then she remembered.

All she wanted to do back then was to protect Yukiko, never wanting to see the gentle smile on Yukiko's face fade away.

She was still Yukiko's prince. And she still wanted to protect Yukiko.

Chie gripped her umbrella and made her way towards the pavilion with fierce determination.

She was going to put that smile back where it belonged.

* * *

A/N: Regular length chapter is back, with Chapter 6 in Chie's POV. And yes the suspense, if there is any, from the previous chapter is still hanging in the air. But at least we get Chie's side of the story. Chie's POV is always easier to write than Yukiko's one, but I like writing Yukiko's POV much batter, I wonder why. Maybe it's the angst.

Chapter 7 should hopefully solve some problems. Will see how it turns out when it comes out on Word.

By the way, rumours has it, the latest Atlus game might be Persona 5. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best. I just need one Mizuki Nana in the Persona Series to make it perfect.

Reviews, comments, suggetions are again always welcomed.

Best regards,  
digi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

I know a whole load of people are wanting to kill me for no updating for months. (3 isn't that long. Really.) But really, before you do anything, do take the time to read and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was really the last person she had expected to see at the pavilion.

Yukiko was staring at a smiling Satonaka Chie as she breathed out her name. Chie's smile turned into a grin at the mention of her name. She caught a glimpse of green at the corner of her eyes as she looked at her shoulders. Chie's trademark jacket was now covering part of her pink kimono.

It was a strange combination, just like how she and Chie were, but she still smiled at the gentle gesture.

"Thanks. "

"No problem! Hey, erm… can I sit there?" Chie was getting a little nervous as she pointed at the seat next to Yukiko. She didn't really have a plan on how or what to talk to Yukiko about. It was just like her to rush in without a plan, only to panic afterwards.

She sat down after Yukiko moved aside to make space for her.

Ok, calm down, Chie, calm down, she told herself as she took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding her heart.

…. …

They sat in silence, listening to the rhythm made by the raindrops hitting the roof and the occasional creaks as they fidgeted. Neither knew what to say to the other, after what happened the day before.

"Er…I was running an errand, when it started raining…"

"Oh… er… I was just taking a walk around town."

… …

They lapsed into silence again, after a weak attempt to start some sort of conversation.

"You know, I was moping around at home when I realised that the rented DVDs were due. But I didn't really want to get out of the house to return them, until I remembered I didn't have pocket money left to pay off the fines. " Chie rattled off the first thing that came to her mind, as she mentally kicked herself.

Just what did that have to do with an apology?!

"Did you spend too much on the steak at Souzai Daigaku again? You know that too much steak is bad for your health. And nobody knows where the steak at Souzai Daigaku came from! You really shouldn't eat too much of that.""

"Haha…well, it's cheaper and more delicious than those at Junes. I just couldn't resist!"

"Chie…"

"Yes?"

"You really do love steak, don't you?!"

"Of course I do! You know they're my favourites!!"

Chie grinned at the smiling Yukiko, satisfied that they have somehow struck up a conversation. It was a good start, scratch that, it was a great start. Yukiko's smile was back though it looked like she was still bothered by something.

"Hey Yukiko, erm… I'm sorry for yesterday. Erm, for not really considering your feelings. About Souji-kun and stuff. I mean I said some insensitive things and you were right to be angry at me. I just shoot off my mouth without really thinking things through, so erm, please forgive me?" Chie rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she waited for Yukiko's reply. Though she knew Yukiko would forgive her, it didn't take away any of the anxiety.

"…Chie…I wasn't angry at you yesterday. It wasn't your fault."

"It's not?!" Chie didn't expect this one, as she exclaimed with relief.

"…No…it was my fault for losing my temper like that. So I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry."

"Huh?! Wait no,no it's ok!! Yukiko, you don't need to apologise!!"

Wait, she was the one who was supposed to apologise, not Yukiko! When did they switch roles?!

"And… I'm not dating Souji-kun."

"You're not?!" Chie tried to keep the delight out of her tone, as Yukiko cast her eyes down at her feet.

Chie was already feeling dizzy from feeling surprised, panicky and happy from the exchange of words

Whoa, calm down, Chie, calm down.

Chie frowned as she thought about it. It didn't make sense now. If Yukiko wasn't dating Souji, then why was she so upset yesterday?

"Erm, then why did you look so upset during the meeting yesterday"

"…" Yukiko bit her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from saying things that she knew she would regret later on. She just wished Chie would just stop probing her, before she finally burst and released out all that she had been hiding from Chie these few months.

"…Oh…you liked Souji-kun?" Looking at the hesitant Yukiko, Chie can't help but feel a pang of pain in her chest at the thought of that. Still it was possible that Yukiko harboured feelings for Souji, as much as she really refused to admit it.

"No! That's not it, Chie!"

Yukiko's raised voice took Chie aback for a moment. But the surprise quickly turned into frustration, as she felt her already short temper getting even shorter.

Chie couldn't decide which was more frustrating.

The fact that Yukiko was reluctant to talk to her.

Or the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Then what is it, Yukiko?! Look, I KNOW you're upset about something. I don't like it when you are upset and suffering alone, ok?! I…I just want to help. "

She could feel her voice cracking. Damn it, Chie, now wasn't a time for you to start crying.

But she couldn't stop it, couldn't stop the suffocating pain spreading, couldn't stop the lump in her throat from getting larger, couldn't stop the familiar pricking of unshed tears.

It hurt that Yukiko didn't trust her enough to talk about it.

But it hurt a lot more to see Yukiko's face now.

So lost. So lonely. So empty.

"…Sorry, I….it's…just…you can't do anything about it, alright?"

Yukiko's tone softened at Chie's plea.

No, Chie couldn't help at all, she couldn't do anything at all, could she?

How could she when she didn't even realise that she was the problem.

A problem couldn't solve itself.

"Yukiko… we promised that we'll be frank with each other right?"

Why couldn't Yukiko talk to her about it? She was Yukiko's best friend.

Didn't Yukiko trust her enough to talk about it?

Or maybe Yukiko didn't need her anymore.

"…Just…Just stop it, Chie…"

"Yukiko…If it's really something to do with Sou --- "

That was the last straw for Yukiko.

Why couldn't she get it?! Why couldn't she just stop it?!

"CHIE! Just stop it! It has nothing to do with Souji-kun! Just STOP dragging him into the picture! It has EVERYTHING to do with you!"

Her? What?

Oh god. What the hell did she do?

Did Yukiko hate her now?! Did she bust their more-than-a-decade-long friendship somehow?

Was Yukiko going leave her?!

"Wha----"

Yukiko didn't know what came over her. Her emotions took over again. After being kept hidden for long, she couldn't keep it any longer.

And the voice inside her head urged her.

"_If she wants to know, then tell her. She wants to know, so tell her."_

"I love you, Chie! I don't love Souji! I love you!"

Chie finally knew how a hangover felt like. It felt like there was a major trainwreck in her brain.

First Yukiko hated her, then she loved her?!

" …Huh? What? Oh…wait, is this the--"

"I'm IN love with you!"

"Like this."

Something warm, soft, sweet and strawberry pressed against her lips.

And then Chie's world faded into red.

* * *

A/N: Ok finally updated after more than 3 months and throughout I realised quite a number of readers have favourited this or put in in their update alert. I really didn't expect that, since while I guess I do write decently, but I don't write spectacularly. No, writing is not my forte, is not and will never be.

Anyway, before I ramble on, apologies for this long long long overdue update. (will update chapter 8 soon, since it's a short one.). Let's just say I've been really busy with life (I do seriously hate long-term projects) and sidetracked with loads of stuff. Another was plot-related, not sure how I would want this story to go, even if I did have drafts. Things happen and when you go back to look at the drafts(that's why they're called drafts), you just have fresh ideas which you wanna implement. I still have no answer, but oh well, I'll just let nature take its course and see where I would end up and hope it would still be a good story.

Last of all, chapter 8, a rather short chapter would be posted up next and I sincerely do hope, you guys would give me a less painful death, which I know I thoroughly deserve. Reviews and comments are as always welcomed. And no I don't think I'll abandon this story, no matter how slow I update. It's just one of the "Things I must complete at least once in my entire lifteime" thing. Just do give me a ring/mail/review once in a while, if I really didn't update after a long while. Sometimes I get so busy and sidetracked, loads of things escaped my mind and I procrastinate unconsciously.

P.S. Young Yukiko makes a cameo in Persona 3 Portable which comes out in Japan on Nov 1, in case you didn't know. But sadly no Chie.

Best regards,  
digi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

What did she just do?!

She just kissed her best friend, that was she did.

Amagi Yukiko, in all her elegance and demureness, could care less about her perfect image now as she ran clumsily in the rain.

Her mind was as cloudy as her vision, as she swiped at her eyes again, desperate to see and think clearly again, before getting all cloudy again.

She didn't know whether it was the rain or her tears as she gave up and ran as quickly as the movement-restricting kimono would allow her to.

She didn't know where she was going to run to. She didn't know where her destination was.

She didn't know a lot of things.

But there was one thing she knew.

She had to get away from the pavilion. She had to get away from the flood plain.

For the first time, she was not running towards Chie.

She was running away from Chie.

She wasn't quite sure why.

Maybe the anxiety and fear of being rejected by Chie finally got to her.

Maybe the possibility of her ruining their friendship finally got to her.

Maybe it was that she couldn't convince herself anymore that it was going to be alright and everything was going to return to normal.

Maybe this wasn't real, maybe if she ran away to somewhere far enough, she would suddenly wake up in her bed crying, but glad that it was just a nightmare.

* * *

The whole world seemed to be spinning wildly around her. Trees, roads, signboards, all blended and mixed together into a world of dark grey. It reminded her when she was in the shadow world, without her glasses. The first time she was thrown into the strange and unknown world, in her own castle, all alone without anyone at her side.

She was just running aimlessly around, calling out to whoever or whatever was in the castle, desperate for someone to find her.

She didn't like to be alone. She didn't like the bitter coldness that was in the castle.

She wanted someone to find her, to rescue her from this wretched place.

The only thing that kept her hope going was that Chie would find her.

And Chie did find her, and rescued her from the shadow world.

She cried harder, as tears flowed freely down her face as she realised that Chie would never be by her side anymore.

Chie wouldn't go find her and rescue her when she was lost and lonely anymore.

Chie wouldn't be her prince anymore.

All she wanted was to have Chie hug her and stroke her back, whispering in her ear that it was alright now that her prince was here.

Then she was suddenly wrenched from her running as she gasped as something wrapped itself around her.

The familiar warmth emitted by the shorter, and equally wet body, enveloped her entire body.

"Yukiko!"

* * *

A/N: I personally liked this chapter quite a lot despite it being short. I've always been wondering what actually happened at the part when the gang rescued Yukiko from the castle and Chie was crying and apologising to Yukiko and how the other Yukiko felt in all her time inside the castle. I mean though their shadows took over, but their other self was still pretty much conscious and had an inking of what their shadows actually did. (which of course led to many many jokes and gags throughout the game.)

Why a new chapter, with so few words. I don't know actually. Like I said, I just do whatever I felt best. I just wanted to end the previous chapter at Chie's POV and start one more with Yukiko's POV. However adding any more things to this chapter would ruin it, in my opinion, not to mention I don't really have anything else to add to this chapter. So I do hope you did enjoy this short "bonus" apology chapter!

What I can promise is Chapter 9 will come, just not WHEN it would come. Meanwhile, think you might want to reread the story to refresh yourselves of the plot? (if anyone out there still hasn't given up on this fic already. haha.)

Best regards,  
digi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Atlus owns.

This fic involves a love relationship (no, not yet, soon.) between two teenage girls, and contains both in-game and end-game spoilers. It's rated T, so obviously there are some swear words.

Please continue at your own discretion.

* * *

It took her a few moments to realise that the warm, soft, sweet strawberry "something" pressing against her lips were Yukiko's.

Satonaka Chie wasn't a big shipper of sci-fi or its complicated theories and hypothesis. No, she would gladly track weird futuristic Star Trek for good old Bruce Lee anytime.

But time must have stopped there and then as her brain stopped operating, her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing.

Then her brain slowly starting turning its gears, as her heart pounded heavily against her ribs threatening to burst out of her chest and she started taking in deep breaths.

And when the flow of time finally returned to normal, all there was left was the lingering warmth of Yukiko's lips against hers as she sat dazed in the pavilion staring at nothing at all.

Chie touched the warmth on her lips gingerly as she started to register what had happened just now.

…Her best friend had kissed her…

Kissing your best friend wasn't really a very big deal, best friends do that once or twice when they were so overwhelmed with happiness and relief that nothing mattered to them anymore. As embarrassing as it sounded, she did kiss Yukiko on a few occasions, but it had always been a few chaste kisses on the cheeks and nothing more.

But now.

Yukiko had just kissed her on the lips.

Yukiko had just said she was in love with her and kissed her on the lips.

Somewhere in her brain, which was still trying to get back into full operation, something clicked and it registered as something very important.

Oh god.

Her best friend was a girl, named Amagi Yukiko!

And Yukiko had just confessed to her and kissed her!

Ok, it wasn't as bad as she thought. It was kinda nice, tasted a little like Yukiko, soft, warm, sweet and …

Salty…

Chie blinked a few times as she cleared her vision as she wiped her face clumsily for tears.

But she wasn't crying.

Crap. She made Yukiko cry twice in two days. She was definitely going to hell for that.

"Yukiko!" Chie called out, only to realise that the taller black-haired girl was gone from her sight.

Double crap. It was raining dinosaurs for god's sake! And Yukiko was out there in nothing but a kimono, and maybe her green jacket. If Yukiko caught a cold because of her, Chie was sure she wasn't going to live past 80.

Now was NOT a time to ponder and muse about how wonderful Yukiko's lips were.

She had to find Yukiko fast and get her back to the pavilion or at least somewhere sheltered. She would have to drag Yukiko if she had to.

Without thinking as usual, Chie leapt up and ran out of the pavilion, conveniently forgetting about her green umbrella left in the corner of the pavilion.

* * *

The downpour (it couldn't really be called rain by now) didn't help Chie in the search for the familiar pink kimono, the rain were hitting her fast and hard and her vision kept getting blurred out by the rain which flowed into her eyes.

She cursed herself (again) for taking so much time to register what was happening and actually take some action. She was supposed to act and let the world react, not the other way round. Even if Yukiko was in a kimono and couldn't have run fast, she still had at least the advantage of a few minutes ahead of her.

As Chie neared the entrance of the flood plains, she saw a familiar pink blur within a few metres of her.

She was about to call out to Yukiko when she stopped as it hit her.

She didn't know what to say to Yukiko. Well, she could just simply grab Yukiko and half dragged her back to the pavilion against her will and have Yukiko hate her for the rest of her life.

No. She couldn't bear the thought of Yukiko hating her.

She could grab Yukiko and give her a kiss and lie about loving her and probably convince her to go back to the pavilion to wait till the downpour stopped.

…Technically, that wouldn't be lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. She did love Yukiko, but she wasn't sure whether it was the same as Yukiko's. It was all just so confusing and it just wasn't fair that she led Yukiko on, to find out later that she may not feel the same way as Yukiko.

"_You know, thinking about these things really isn't your forte, neither is it mine. Isn't it much more efficient to just act first and think later?"_

… She felt herself surge towards Yukiko as she silently (and rarely) thanked her shadow for her answer.

Don't think. Feel.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I should start on a biweekly basis (once two weeks, not twice a week!). It's a comfortable pace for me to do whatever life requires of me and continue updating this fic. But of course as usual, no definite commitment from me, don't you all hate me for that?

Another rather short chapter, but longer than the last. So I think I'm gonna leave it at that and maybe update again this weekend or next week. Since I'm going on a short break from 23rd Nov to around 10th Dec. At least I'll leave something for you guys to read or re-read during that period.

Oh and the Star Trek, Bruce Lee thing. I do not have anything against or towards both. Star Trek's one of my fav shows, and so are Bruce Lee's. I just happened to think of sci-fi and Tomoe in Bruce Lee's trademark yellow jumpsuit.

Oh ya. I LOVE Enter the Dragon. You'll probably see that line a lot throughout the fic, which suits Chie in a sense. She's definitely a huge Bruce Lee fan.

As always, comments, suggestions are always welcomed. And an average of almost 200 views per chapter, and emails to my inbox regarding this story being favourited and kept on alert list. I have to say I really didn't expect that, but all the same, thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, alert lists. As much as I always say amount of readership isn't important, it still feels good that people are reading and enjoying this. : )

Best regards,  
digi


End file.
